valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns (VC2)
Military Machine Guns are the main weapon of the Shocktrooper. Gallian Weapons Mags *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 661mm *Barrel Length: 335mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 3540g EW1 saw a variety of firearms developed to suit a broad spectrum of needs. Among them, the machine gun's stopping power made it exceptionally popular, among arms masters, both within Gallia and abroad. Though models of all shapes and sizes saw use in combat, the Mags machine gun as especially prized on the front lines for its portability. Excelling in rapid-fire speed and ease, it exhibited unparalleled performance in the close quarters of trench and urban operations. Mags MXX *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 992mm *Barrel Length: 459mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 4830g An elongated barrel gave this model even greater rapid-fire capabilities than the original. Between the noticeable change in size and performance, this series was given two-digit model numbers. A water-cooled system and fully retooled action yielded smoother firing, and made chambering and shell ejection failures a thing of the past. For soldiers on the front lines, those little mishaps could easily spell death. This series allowed them to fight with one less thing to worry about. MAJ-X *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 990mm *Barrel Length: 459mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 15 shots *Weight: 4310g Developed as a powered-up version of the Mags line, the MAJ-X's initial designs called for it to fire reinforced shells, which caused too much of a strain on the gun's body to maintain its durability. Instead, the weapon's makers crafted special bullets that caused secondary damage to the target upon impact. Though this succeeded in increasing damage, the new rounds were prone to jams while chambering, a problem ultimately solved by limiting the number of rounds held in the firearm's magazine. T-MAG *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 1014mm *Barrel Length: 492mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 25 shots *Weight: 3720g A thorough redesign from the ground up gave birth to this vastly improved gun. Countless variants on the Mags existed, but the base was fast approaching its limitations. The key to progress was a loading device invented by Professor Theimer for use in tank machine guns. Built around that device, the T-MAG saw a large magazine and vast improvements in clip size and firing speed. The "T" in the line's name was added in deference to the professor who made its creation possible. Imperial Weapons ZM MP *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 673mm *Barrel Length: 315mm *Caliber: 9 mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 3630g The ZM MP boasts a degree of refinement so high it was lauded as Zechmeister's ultimate masterpiece. Excelling in firepower, accuracy and portability, it represents the pinnacle of everything required of a machine gun. Further sweetening the deal is the high concentration of pressed parts, easily manufactured at low cost. With these guns in hand, Imperial forces crossed Europa unchecked by the Federation and other nations. ZM MP B *Type: Military Machine Gun *Length: 966mm *Barrel Length: 485mm *Caliber: 9mm *Clip Size: 20 shots *Weight: 3880g This remodeled ZM MP boasts a modified barrel allowing for the use of specialty rounds without any loss in performance. Its construction remains 90% true to the original, meaning that the existing pool of mass-produced MPs could be converted into their B-series cousins by swapping out a few simple parts. Despite being introduced relatively late in the war, this line of firearms saw a considerable amount of use in the field. Trivia *While these are labeled as machine-guns in the game, due to their small magazines, chambering and fire rate, in real-world terms they would be classified as sub-machine guns. *The Gallian Mags and T-MAG weapons appear to have similar appearance to the German MP-43/StG-44, but the evolutions of the T-MAG heavily resemble Kalashnikov-pattern rifles. Category:Weapons